fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon
Shannon is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Appearance Shannon has blonde hair, and wears a brown hat and black-rimmed glasses. If you look closely, you will see her blue eyeliner. She has a blue coat with red and white plaid cuffs at the ends, and a red and white plaid dress shirt. She carries a camera, a notepad, and a pencil in the pockets of her coat. Her blue jacket has black buttons on it, and she wears black pants and brown shoes. Flipdeck Info Shannon is an investigative reporter for Nowtime News. She went to Tastyville to track down the source of counterfeit tickets being sold near Griller Stadium. Shannon quickly refocused her attention on the disappearance of 28 people attending a Free Burger Day promotion at Papa’s Burgeria. During the ordeal she interviewed several key witnesses who saw strange individuals lurking around town the night before. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun * Relish * Onions * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) * Rock Candy * Cupcake 1: ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Blackberries * Powsicle Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria * Regular Cellentani (Penne in other holidays) * Rico's Chili (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) * Cheddar Cheese (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) * 3 Meatballs * 3 Sausages * Garlic Breadsticks Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Jubilee Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Powdered Sugar in other holidays) **Cherry Bomb Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) *Regular Ring **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Star with Blackberry Jelly (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Mini Mallows in other holidays) **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (right) *4 Teriyaki Shrimp (left) *4 Potato Skins *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (bottom) *8 Sausages *4 Onions *6 Banana Peppers (Top) *Regular bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef Hash (Corned Beef in other holydays) *Awesome Sauce *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Regular grill *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Powsicle Cake (Vanilla Cake in other holidays) *Dark Blue Frosting Cupcake 1: *Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Rock Candy *White Chocolate Star (Marshmallow in other holidays) Cupcake 2: *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cherry *Candy Rocket (Matshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Lemon Filling 4/4 * Rocket Whip (Outer Ring) (??? on other holidays) * 8 Dipped Strawberries (Inner ring) (??? on other holidays) Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Papa's Ballpark Mustard. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, HD and To Go!, she is unlocked with Dark Blue Frosting. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 35 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Cecilia but lost to Akari in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Wally in the Keylime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Trishna and Tohru winning the Blazeberry Division with Rudy. She then earned more votes than Julep in the semi-finals but lost to Scarlett in the Grand Final. Trivia *Before Root Beer is unlocked, Shannon orders three different sodas (first Fizzo, then Dr. Cherry and penultimately, Tangerine Pop). *If you look very closely onto the lens of her camera in her Flipdeck photo, you can see Radley Madish, the main antagonist of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack. * Either Mindy or Shannon can be your last customers in Papa's Cheeseria as they're the last timeables to unlock. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. * She unlocks Dark Blue Frosting in 3 games. Order Tickets Shannon Order.png|Shannon's final Hot Doggeria order. Shannon-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria Shannon's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Shannon's Cheeseria Order Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Shannon's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day 8.png|Shannon's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Gallery Shannoncustomer.png|Shannon when she's not a star customer. shannon at hot doggeria.png|Shannon at the Hot Doggeria Quinn and shannon.png|Shannon and Quinn cheering Shannon123.jpg|Shannon Thumbs-up! ShannonIsEvil.png thumb.png|You call that food? No no no! dsfhjisdmhgoijbidf.png|So delicious I'm throwing meh hands in da air! Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect with Shannon Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line A Pastaria 7.PNG|Shannon: Seriously?? A Pastaria 11.PNG|Shannon: Umm...looks like garbage dump to me... Perfectshannon.png|Shannon and Sue are overjoyed! Angry Shannon.PNG|That's a good headline for Nowtime News: Papa's Donuteria sucks! Shannon perfect.png|Okay, I changed my mind: Papa's Donuteria is epic! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Shannon and Olivia rage. Shannon unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png|Shannon unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png|Shannon and Tohru are angry with the Vanilla Infinity Loops she received (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png|Shannon is angry, Sienna is not pleased, and the dining room server feels sorry for ruining Starlight Jubilee. Awards blazeberry.jpg|Shannon and Rudy win! Final Match2015.gif|Rudy VS Hacky Zak and Shannon VS Scarlett shannon-is-a-fan.png|Shannon with a fanglove in Papa's Hot Doggeria happyshannon.png|This pasta was fantastic! R9.jpg|Shannon perfect order in Pizzería To Go! R25.jpg|Ditto. Shannon - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Shannon Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art 1604756_672602932802507_736677960_n.jpg|Shannon Fan Art! pixel shannon.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Chibi Maker Shannon.png|Shannon in ChibiMaker|link=File:Chibi Maker Shannon.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters